


Spice it up (until it's volatile)

by RukiaSR



Category: VIXX
Genre: A bit of sexy fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just chabin fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, just some playful times, not canon, this is really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaSR/pseuds/RukiaSR
Summary: "Not this place" Hakyeon says, freeing himself from his boyfriend’s grasp.He really should have said yes to the grapes instead.





	Spice it up (until it's volatile)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdcutecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdcutecat/gifts).



> Okay this got a little out of control and by that I mean it got crazy long but you know me--you know what happens when I write ;; still. I do hope you enjoy in general dear Ioana ♡ you have made me write some domestic nbin I didn't foresee writing ever but oof this has been a ride. 
> 
> Thank you for this prompt: Hakyeon can't handle spice and him and Hongbin share a spicy kiss, and now he thinks he may like it. 
> 
> This has been written for #ficweek 2019!

Once the lights of the city are already in full bright and the exhaustion from a day's worth of work has kicked in only for the craving of home to manifest, that's when Hakyeon awaits for his boyfriend every single day outside his dance studio, always standing by the door with yearning painting itself more prominently in his being the more seconds pass. It has become an essential part of their daily end of the day ritual--filled with the eagerness for their walk back home that always makes a smile form itself on Hakyeon’s lips, one that is always answered with a light peck on the lips as a _'Let's go back home_ ' seeps through his ears so calmly that it feels he is already back at the comfort of their place. 

 

The way his hand intertwines with Hongbin's in an intricate certainty he can’t quite begin to explain as they walk down the road gives him the rest that he has been waiting for all day. It just screams home, when the chill night breeze begins caressing them in a featherlight touch-and truth be told, he is at that stage where home is Hongbin and not only the place he sleeps at. It’s picture perfect after so many years of being together and all Hakyeon wishes for once the only worry is to make it back safely.

 

And of course, being as clingy as he can to his boyfriend just to stock up on love energy as he calls it. Yet Hongbin can’t really be bothered, not on an empty stomach at least because it skews his perspective and makes him think that a peck is more than enough to charge Hakyeon's affection meters for some hours. At least, until his hunger levels are charged as well and he can probably forget about being so touchy while outside.

 

"Bin-ah" Hakyeon calls out while holding tight onto the soft fabric of a purple hoodie he is so used to seeing Hongbin wear, "Let me recharge, it has been a long day" he says, the pouty tone not affecting Hongbin at all for he knows all the tricks Hakyeon has under his sleeve to make him flail.

 

Hongbin just keeps his stride steady, visibly unaffected by any display of extreme adorableness,"You will recharge once we get to the restaurant, hyung" he replies, yet still doesn't push Hakyeon away when his grasp becomes tighter, allowing for him to be as close as he wants. Hakyeon knows Hongbin is already used by now to these loving gestures, yet his longing for them makes him delay dinner in his mental to-do list so much that Hongbin has to remind him of the current states of things at their place, "You were so eager to go grab something to eat since there is nothing in the fridge right now"

 

Hakyeon sighs an unamused _'Yeah yeah' ,_ after all, he was the one to remind Hongbin that they were going to have to buy dinner tonight rather than cooking. So he just settles for catching up with his boyfriend’s day since food and affection will take a bit to come to him, "Your work went very well today, didn't it?"

 

Hongbin hums in reply, "Real good, but exhausting" Hakyeon smiles, they both have it rough in their own respective works but at least it has given them more than enough so they can have a comfortable life of their own, to have moved together and just relish their bond all the more.

 

It feels Hakyeon with a sudden realization as adoration washes over him and it gives him an idea as he disentangles himself from Hongbin, taking some steps to be standing right in front of him, "I will be buying food today then” he suggests, making Hongbin raise an eyebrow at the unexpected suggestion since they usually share the expenses, “Anything you want today I will buy, not taking no for an answer"

 

Hongbin's eyes widen and glimmer at the proposal, “You sure about that, hyung?” he asks, quite at a loss at the spontaneous show of affection Hakyeon is giving him. Hakyeon tilts his head to the side, a grin adoring his features and nods, he knows that after the many times Hongbin has agreed to eat anything he wants then he can give Hongbin some special treatment so he can relax and can enjoy whatever meal he craves.

 

However, Hongbin always seems to be way too minimalistic for his own good-and despite how good that is, Hakyeon wishes Hongbin would be willing to ask more of him. After some minutes of pondering, which seem to extend for longer than they are supposed to, Hongbin finally replies, "Grapes are good"

 

A light shake of his head is what Hakyeon gives as a reply to his boyfriend, "Not enough for dinner, Bin-ah"

 

"I'm good with them" Hongbin intervenes, just to then give a lengthy explanation that just because they are having a good streak doesn’t mean that they can spend it all on a whim and then up with an empty wallet before meeting the end of the month. Hakyeon can't help but look at him with undying affection and warmth, “Hyung, fruits are fine”

 

Pursing his lips and placing his hands on Hongbin’s shoulders, Hakyeon leans in forward, honeyed tone slipping from his lips in an attempt to convince the stubborn delight in front of his eyes that he is accustomed to taming, "Anything you want, Bin-ah?"

 

Hongbin just bites his bottom lip in consideration, gaze averting before an idea seems to hit him, "Actually" he begins, "There is a nice restaurant I went the other day with some clients for lunch and they have the best meat and--" a pause occurs and a bit of panic washes over Hongbin’s irises  as Hakyeon sees hesitance looming over him.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Well" Hongbin is treading with caution and Hakyeon can feel it in the way he seems to be looking for the exact words he wants to say, "You said anything right?"

 

"Yes," he replies, completely unaware about the reason Hongbin has suddenly become alert regarding his request, "Why?"

 

Hakyeon doesn’t say much, but Hongbin’s unwarned actions don’t allow him to either, his hands is grasped tightly, being now dragged in the opposite direction of their home.And Hakyeon can only allow for Hongbin to lead the way because the enthusiasm he sees effectively melts his heart and doesn’t allow him to say no. For one he is the one that can say no.

 

And he is completely okay to be the one who gives in for a change, that until some blocks later he is met with a sight he wasn’t expecting and an overbearing smell of meat greets him, "Not this place" Hakyeon says, freeing himself from his boyfriend’s grasp.

 

Hakyeon knows that he looks like a deer caught in headlights but he truly wasn’t expecting Hongbin to take him to that restaurant out of all places. Somewhere he really can’t eat that much from or anything at all, yet one he is aware suits Hongbin’s tastes all too well, "Hyung, you said anything"

 

"Anything but this Hongbin" he grimaces, and the discomfort in his face is evident in the way he looks like a whining child that is being dragged into a place he didn’t ask to be at, “Hongbin, I really can’t do this”

 

Hakyeon can’t handle spicy food, has never been a fan of it and he has had bad experiences when trying to prepare dishes like those for Hongbin which ended up with disastrous results, "There is an option that is very low on spice" Hongbin tries to convince him and Hakyeon truly wishes it was that easy as convincing Hongbin to try eggs with sugar for breakfast but it takes more than logic to get Hakyeon to accept.

 

"Still--" he says, but Hongbin pushes him inside the establishment, his hands on the small of Hakyeon’s back prompting him to set foot despite the childlike behaviour he is displaying and the traces of hesitance that linger around him for he knows this is going to go bad, that nothing good will come out of eating what he dislikes, " If I do get to eat this-What do I even get as reward?"

 

He feels Hongbin’s breath lingering at the back of his neck, making him still for a few seconds before he is cheekily replying,  "This is my reward after a hard working day"

 

They get to the queue, Hakyeon allows for Hongbin to lead for he is definitely not going to place an order himself. He wraps his arms around Hongbin’s middle and murmurs against his back, "I don't even get a proper kiss and now have to stand food I don't like" he can feel the vibrations from Hongbin’s chuckling. It’s but a sweet rhapsody that only makes Hakyeon’s grasp become tighter around Hongbin’s waist, wanting to hear it close to him as humanly possible,"I'm being so giving, is this what I get?"

 

Hongbin lets out a sigh, swiftly unwrapping Hakyeon’s arms and freeing himself from his hold, "Lee Hongbin!"

 

Hakyeon can't complain anymore though, the moment that Hongbin looks at him with a lovely smile before he turns to place their order to take home. It’s something Hakyeon can’t really put up a fight with, and he gives up promptly, only finding himself paying for their food and saying "Please the lowest level of spice for me"

 

“There we go, hyung” Hongbin says triumphantly, and Hakyeon for some minutes considers that he should have said yes to the grapes instead.

 

"At least let me get a dessert on the way back" Hakyeon pleads, already defeated. He can tell he really won’t be having dinner tonight, not as much as he would have liked to after a long day anyway. So he ends up grabbing some ice cream from a convenience store on the way back to their flat.

 

Hakyeon feels exhaustion kicking in and an abnormal dread settling in his system as they walk past the gate of their building. It’s not like he doubts Hongbin and thinks he will pull a prank on him just for the sake of it, it’s just that knowing that the lingering peppery smell overwhelms him and takes him back to the many unpleasant times he has had to sit out of what otherwise could have been nice dinners with his boyfriend--and all the times he has horribly failed at surprising him with a dish that will suit his taste too.

 

He pushes those worries to the back of his mind though once they are home, setting the table quickly as Hongbin unwraps their packages. Hongbin looks joyful as he serves their kimchi and some really nice looking straps of grilled meat. Just by the looks of it, some of them just give off the feeling that they would burn upon taste and Hakyeon just hopes that his own portion isn't spicy at all.

 

They sit across each other and Hakyeon can only hope this dinner doesn’t turn out bad, that the chef who cooked it wasn’t too into seasoning their meat because after all, for whatever reason, it still does look tasty. Hongbin tells Hakyeon to try it, and Hakyeon accepts with a bit of reluctance but automatically flinching despite the taste being really tame yet strong enough to cause a bit of discomfort, "Hyung? That's the lowest level of spice" Hongbin mentions, slightly perplexed.

 

"I'm not used to it" Hakyeon complains, as he raises from his seat to bring himself a jar with water from the kitchenette area before going back to his torture, “It tastes well but--”.

 

"You are exaggerating"

 

"I'm What? Bin-ah" he is bemused, hands fall on the table and he sends daggers Hongbin’s way as his voice starts turning a dangerous tone he always holds when he is mad, like that of a wave coming closer ready to cover whoever it is whole for their daring attitude, "When do I ever exaggerate?"

 

Hongbin chuckles, arms crossed in front of his chest in a defensive stance to prove his point. Yet Hakyeon doesn’t expect his points to be all about his affection gestures, "Pretending you are going to pass out if I don't hug you, isn't that an exaggeration?"

 

"That's me loving you!"

 

"Saying you need kisses to recharge?"

 

"You love that about me!" Hakyeon retaliates, a little bit unable to fight the blushing that is taking hold of his cheeks at the sudden presentation Hongbin is making about his quirks, "Can I get some peace? I just wanted to eat pizza and cuddle with you"

Hongbin sighs, concern evident in the way he rubs the back of his neck and looks in deep thought about this small dilemma, "Well what about This? If you eat that then I will let you cuddle all you want" to Hakyeon it doesn’t sound that bad, especially since he has felt so cuddle-deprived ever since he got out of work and he pretty much needs to be in Hongbin’s arms or else he will feel like their daily routine isn’t entirely complete, "I never say no to anything you say"

 

Hakyeon knows, he really is aware that Hongbin is always willing to give everything he likes a try and that he is being whiny about this but he can’t help it, Hongbin bringing up some facts doesn’t aid with this either, “We can have you on an empty stomach” he hears, and he knows it’s correct. He hasn’t eaten that much during the day after all and whatever he ate must have been burnt out with all the dancing he has done,  “Okay fine, I will cook something for you”

 

“It’s not necessary,” Hakyeon interrupts and motions for Hongbin to stay in his seat, “I will eat from what we bought but will be careful”

 

“Finally you agree to!”

 

“I don’t get you to be honest” Hakyeon lets out, seeing Hongbin taking some straps of meat and dipping them into ssamjang sauce nonchalantly- an elbow settled on the table, his gaze fixed on Hakyeon while at it. It’s like Hongbin has suddenly begun taunting him, judging from the way his stare seems unbreakable for some seconds before he munches on his food. Quite a silly tease that makes Hakyeon stare way more than intended at Hongbin’s lips as they lightly get tainted in traces of nearly blazing crimson that makes Hakyeon shudder at the thought of how much it would burn to the taste.

 

He shouldn’t be so busy falling into this game, one he is not going to get any reward of but Hakyeon for a second forgets what he was even saying as he sees Hongbin casually licking his lips in order to savour that spicy flavour Hakyeon so much abhors, “To each their own I guess” Hakyeon averts his gaze, trying not to mind the shift in the atmosphere.

 

Hongbin laughs, cheerful sound ringing vividly in Hakyeon’s ears, “We all have our likes, hyung”

 

“Exactly like me liking you but being unable to fully stand your food choices at times,” he knows he sounds like he is whining, perhaps even like it’s childish to complain about something as mundane as this. But he sees Hongbin pondering, teeth sinking into the soft pink flesh of his lips in deep thought and can’t help but inquire, “What is it?”

 

Hongbin leans forward, eyes displaying genuine curiosity and perhaps a glint of concern, “Is there any way we can actually enjoy it? I don’t want to feel like I’m forcing you”

 

If Hakyeon wasn’t so distracted by the slight shine on Hongbin’s lips, the traces of faded out lip balm now nearly gone from the dinner, he would be able to consider some possibilities.  Like getting into the habit of toning down the spicy levels of his own food for instance so that they can enjoy these kind of dinners more- yet his gaze falters briefly at the sight in front of him. He attempts to recompose though, hands falling on the table and grasping the table cloth for impact, “Are you trying to get me to change my mind?”

 

Hongbin’s raises an eyebrow and presses his lips together in a tight line before letting out a simple sound of enjoyment, short and playful, a laugh that makes Hakyeon slightly abashed by it all. He knows that despise teasing being common ground in their place, when he is not the one dealing those blows then he can easily find himself flustered and at a loss of a smart comeback. He loves his boyfriend though and wants to come to an agreement before they get into an argument because of something as simple as this, “It’s not like it’s all too bad but--” Hakyeon is saying, entirely unaware of the fire that soon starts to spread on his lips, burning rapidly and making him flinch, a loud “Oh crap-” follows suit, his senses entirely aware and his eyes taking notice of what he has consumed.

 

Hongbin can’t fight the chuckle that escapes his lips. It’s loud that resonates in the flat yet without any hint of malice latching onto it, yet he can’t help but react like that when noticing how Hakyeon went for his food without being aware and consumed something he had sworn wouldn’t on this night by mistake. The glares Hakyeon gives him are bordering murderous while he takes long sips of water to tame the spice, “Don’t laugh, Bin-ah!”

 

His face feels like it has heated up considerably and the peppery feeling in his tongue feels like it’s too much to handle- he hadn’t considered how spicy Hongbin had ordered his food and now he just screwed up with just how badly it is for him, “Why don’t you help! stop staring- _Hongbin stop laughing-_ -”

 

“Hyung, let me” Hakyeon hears the shifting of the chair and quick steps approaching but is too concerned about being bothered by the burning sensation in his mouth to register what’s going on, when he looks up his gaze meets Hongbin’s eyes staring at him though- distance being now too close to Hakyeon’s orbit. Hongbin leans forward, entrapping Hakyeon’s chin in between his fingers, carefully holding it in place while his gaze bores into Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon stills though, when he feels Hongbin blow against his skin- soft puffs of air caressing his lips one after the other as if he was trying to soothe a vivid wound or cool down a hot cup of tea and it makes Hakyeon’s lips fall agape in a light quiver as his breath  is captured in his throat and around Hongbin’s name.

 

And it’s erratic when Hakyeon’s hand lands on Hongbin’s one that has his head captive and Hongbin’s breathy dangerous whisper of, “It doesn’t burn as much, Hakyeon-hyung” makes him tremble in unison with him pressing his lips to Hakyeon’s, cautiously at first, fingers taking hold of his jaw in a caressing touch to attempt to distract him.

 

Hakyeon’s body jolts when the leftover taste of ssamjang touches him in a teasing manner, “Hey, Bin-ah!” he says, trying to pull back some inches but Hongbin holds him still, his free hand pressing down on one of Hakyeon’s thighs for leverage and his lips remain pressed tightly and unmoving in what seems to last for plenty of minutes but Hakyeon whines. He doesn’t push Hongbin away, neither does he want to break the kiss but he can’t help but flinch and complain with a pout and a light punch on Hongbin’s forearm, “It burns!”

 

The glint in Hongbin’s eyes is unreadable, but the flurry of pecks against his lips is tangible and it makes Hakyeon’s word stammer in breathy sighs that lower in volume as a weakened plea escapes his throat little by little, sigh by sigh forming itself into the name he knows as love, “Bin-ah… Hongbin-ah, please”

 

He feels his bottom lip being taken in between Hongbin’s ones and the pressure elicits a barely audible whimper from him, his hand tightly grabbing Hongbin’s arm as support. It’s euphoric, the way that added pressure makes him shiver entirely in Hongbin’s hold and  Hakyeon is melting at the sensation, so much that when Hongbin withdraws for some seconds he feels like he just needs more of him. Eyes connect and the mischief Hongbin had present in them has already shattered to be replaced with half closed eyelids and a gaze that won’t move from Hakyeon’s lips. Hongbin speaks, as if wanting to let the playfulness come back, but he fails miserably at it when his own breathing gives away the pace of his heart, “Is it better now?”

 

Hakyeon gulps, his throat slightly trembling under Hongbin’s touch as he swallows hard and takes every single answer he could give into consideration. Hongbin’s breath remains vivid against his skin, unmoving in a moment of presumptuous audacity that threatens to escalate and the way his uneven breathing fans against him makes gears turn around inside Hakyeon’s mind faster than he would like to admit, “It only stops when you taste me”

 

It’s sudden, volatile even but Hakyeon brings Hongbin closer to him, taking him into an actual kiss and not playful tempting, lips sliding in such synchronicity that Hakyeon knows he doesn’t care if he feels like his lips are lightly burning for the sensations that Hongbin gives him as they go deeper and passion is amped up are more than enough to be a distractor.

 

Hakyeon wraps his arms around Hongbin, bringing him close with such need that it makes Hongbin stumble and have his knees touch the ground and yet, Hakyeon doesn’t let him part, hands cupping his face, “Hyung..” reaches Hakyeon’s ears and he feels the pressure of Hongbin’s hands finding themselves on his hips, urging him to come closer, coaxing him onto his lap so they can be together on the ground.

 

They fit well together, far too perfectly like a synchronized melody. Hakyeon’s legs straddle Hongbin’s thighs and out of sheer instinct he finds his fingers getting lost in Hongbin’s hair, tightly capturing in between them dark auburn locks and provoking a moan to escape from him that gives more than enough time for Hakyeon to let his tongue roam over Hongbin’s in a crazy delight he can’t quite explain.

 

It only makes Hongbin hold tight onto Hakyeon by the waist and press him tightly to his chest. Heat creeps up rapidly, shots through them faster than light and burns harder than a fire that can’t be put out and Hakyeon can’t help but push Hongbin to the ground, unwilling to let go of the unforeseen addiction his game has caused, taste of spice long forgotten now replaced by Hongbin’s taste itself, far too intoxicating to make Hakyeon forget that this was most likely an attempt from Hongbin at making a joke.

 

Hongbin runs his hands up Hakyeon’s back, sending shivers all over him and Hakyeon can’t help but part some minutes for air, making sure to lick Hongbin’s bottom lip as he looms above him, breathless, yearning and staring into Hongbin’s dark ambers that glimmer with a trace of faux youthful wonderment that robs him of any coherency that was left inside his mind, “Oh?” Hongbin says, fake naivety that drives Hakyeon mad.

 

The way Hongbin’s eyes stare at Hakyeon is coupled with a smirk, one of those that kindle Hakyeon’s heart in ways he can’t even comprehend, but that has more than once make him fall into temptation just to end in an incoherent mess of hazy memories that all end in loud callings of Hongbin’s name. It’s childlike, cheeky from whatever angle it can be seen, but it’s sufficient to tug at the strings of his sanity and shatter it entirely, “Bin-ah…”

 

“Well” Hongbin begins, fingers digging into Hakyeon’s shirt in invitation and tune so low it makes Hakyeon tremble, “I didn’t hear you whining that much there--that's enough to recharge, right?"

 

That cockiness only prompts a flurry of pecks that fall on Hongbin’s lips in a haste and Hakyeon indulges in every taste he gets, slowing down just enough to whisper against Hongbin’s agape mouth, “Don’t ever do that again”

 

A snort is all that Hakyeon hears, cheekiness escalating by the second, “You seem to like spicy now, hyung”

 

And Hakyeon can’t help but fall once again into that back and forth dynamic, delightful intricacy that makes adoration take hold of his being and desire at the back of his mind unveil itself when Hakyeon mouths against Hongbin’s neck desperately. Kiss after kiss eliciting long sighs from his lover, throat trembling under his care as Hakyeon works his way up to Hongbin’s lips, “Perhaps I do like it when things are spicy” he murmurs, but when Hongbin makes him fully lie on top of him with a swift pull at his waist that presses him tightly against a warmth so inviting  that makes Hakyeon nibble on his lips, Hakyeon just knows that Hongbin has picked up that he isn’t referring to the food anymore. And Hakyeon decides that maybe, just _maybe_ , he will actually take this as the reward he had been asking for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 🙈 I really REALLY hope you like this and that you liked the kiss and this lives up to your expectations and suits your taste :3 I still hope it was at least enjoyable.
> 
> Thanks to all for reading btw! I hope everyone has enjoyed this slice of life that was soft at times and then a little sexy haha. Thank youuu. 
> 
> Adding more to the chabin tag is my duty ♡ comments are always loved 🙈💓


End file.
